1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of aerodynamic deceleration systems for airborne vehicles, and more particularly to a system and method for a selectable alignment angle for aerial descent and landing of an airborne vehicle.
2. Background
Reentering spacecraft which are not aerodynamically configured and controlled are typically recovered using aerodynamic deceleration and landing parachutes. Mercury, Gemini and Apollo spacecraft all employed this form of recovery system that includes an attachment of parachute risers to a fixed point on the spacecraft. However, in certain cases it may be desirable to have differing angular presentation of the spacecraft during descent and/or prior to landing to accommodate such issues as water versus hard surface landing conditions.
It is therefore desirable to provide an attachment system for parachute risers which allows angular adjustment of the spacecraft orientation.